


Like Any Other Day

by tiffthom



Category: Bleach
Genre: Birthday, Celebrations, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10456893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffthom/pseuds/tiffthom
Summary: January 31 suffocates him. Memories of loved ones long gone flood him, and he's left wishing the hours would fritter by so he can return to normal days that don't remind him of the emotions that he insists are meaningless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Byakuya's birthday this year, and I am finally posting it here. Every time I think of Byakuya having to celebrate something, I imagine a lot of dread comes with it. Poor guy, but Rukia is there and the stars in her eyes and the likeness of the moon in her smile are enough to improve the day.

He despises his birthday. The servants teem with excitement and they lavish him with gifts, adoration, their thanks, and countless other things that never measure up to the usually quiet, but sometimes adventurous birthdays spent with his father.

Sōjun had taken him hunting once, and the memory of his own sire in awe of him is something Byakuya can’t forget. On his first try, he brought down a fearsome boar, hands shaking, breath merely white puffs quickly disappearing into the winter landscape. Sōjun congratulated him then asked for a promise.

_“Swear to me, son, that you and I will remain close like this always. It’s what your mother would want.”_

He never needed to be told to make such a vow. His father was his hero, and now he’s just a collection of beautiful memories scattering throughout his heart and mind.

He dreads his birthday. Sixth Company is uproarious and every man tries to show off. The day meant for him becomes an opportunity for someone else.

He’d gently nudged Hisana that morning, easing her from sleep. She rubbed her eyes as the sunlight spilled into the room, making her more beautiful than ever.

_“No, Byakuya-sama. Today is yours. Let’s do whatever you want, alright?”_

For the first time in his life, he stayed in bed all day, wrapped up in her, desiring never to leave.

He clutches the calendar, staring at the date, willing it to change. It’s his birthday. He rises and wonders what awaits outside of his chambers. Applying one last adjustment to his _kenseikan_ , he heaves a heavy sigh as he reaches for the door handles. A note, obviously left behind as he rested, interrupts him.

> _Nii-sama, happy birthday. I know that it’s like every other day to you, but it’s so special because it’s your birthday. I’ve taken the day off and if there is anything at all you’d like to do, I’d be happy to join you. You deserve every happiness, Nii-sama._
> 
> _\- Rukia_ _  
> _

The words don’t come together to describe what he feels, but he’s reminded of times when his birthday didn’t tear his heart apart. He’s taken back to the moments before he discarded his emotions, beating whatever life they still retained, and he softens, and he looks forward to what the day might bring.


End file.
